


A Night in Bliss

by clgfanfic



Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/clgfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you learn the most interesting things about a man...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night in Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine Devil's Hole #3 under the pen name Nancy.

Walking into his hotel room, Kid Curry dropped his saddlebags just inside the door and headed straight to the small room where his bath waited.  Finding nothing in the small space but the steaming tub and a towel, he back-tracked to the bed and sat down.  Pulling off his boots, he let them drop to the floor, then stood to unbutton his shirt.  He tossed the shirt onto the clear, if slightly worn bedspread, then removed his pants, long johns and socks.

Finally nude, he sighed slightly, wishing he could just climb into the inviting bed and sleep, but that was not to be.  He padded to the small alcove and stared at the full tub.  He climbed in and carefully lowered himself into the almost too-hot liquid.  Sighing deeply, he scooted down so he could lean back against the cool porcelain surface and waited for his muscles to relax.  He grinned slightly, enjoying the sensation of the water lifting the hairs off his legs and gently supporting his flaccid penis.  Tiny waves rocked his organ, sending tiny pulses of pleasure through his lower belly.  He closed his eyes, enjoying the slightly erotic sensation.  Without thinking, his hands moved lightly over his own bare chest, faintly tracing random paths over his skin.

He stroked softly down his throat and breastbone with his right hand while the left pursued a path along the bruised flesh of his left side.  "Damn Heyes anyway," he mumbled under his breath.

He cracked his eyes open and studied his chest.  Large blue-black bruises decorated both of his sides and the lower right quadrant of his abdomen.  The bruises were the result of a fall down half a steep hillside.  _Damned posses_ , he thought.  The little roan mare he'd been riding had lost her footing, sending him flying out of his saddle, then tumbling down the rest of the hill.

But it never would have happened if Heyes hadn't insisted that they stay in Ely for one more poker game.  Not that it hadn't netted them a nice stake, but it also gave the already suspicious sheriff time enough to make up his mind and pull together a posse to dog their trail.  It was sheer luck that they'd eventually lost the seven men in the steep, rocky canyons.

He pressed his head back and rolled it side to side on the lip of the tub.  Heyes had gotten them into the mess, but he'd also gotten them out of it.  That nimble brain had come up with another Hannibal Heyes plan, and it had worked, as usual.

And when they'd eventually found the small town of Bliss, they decided to rest up a few day.  Heyes had insisted that the local doctor take a look at the Kid's ribs, but he pronounced them bruised, but not broken or cracked.  A few days rest was all the blond needed.  Rest and a hot bath.

A lecherous grin stretched across the Kid's face as he remembered the concerned expression on his partner's face as the old sawbones examined his ribs.  Heyes was one of the most attractive men he'd ever met, and when he got that worried look on his face, he was even more appealing.

Leaning back, Curry stretched out and let the hot water do its work, leaching out the aches and pains riddling his body.

The Kid's eyes closed again as he thought, _Not that Heyes is really handsome in any traditional way_.  He was too sharp around the edges to be considered "handsome." He was tall and a little lanky, with wide shoulders, narrow hips and long legs.  His arms were strong, but his hands were a lover's hands.

The Kid chuckled softly, his hand coming up to tenderly tease one of his nipples. Behind his closed eyelids he could see Heyes' long fingers, fingers that had explored places no woman ever had.  The man's touch was gentle and loving, at odds with his intense appearance.

It was the man's eyes that first attracted the Kid.  He pulled on the hard nub of his nipple and ground his butt against the slippery bottom of the tub.  Those damned burning brown eyes that seemed to look right into his soul to read the secrets hiding there, secrets that Heyes had delighted in bringing out into the light of day… and the shadows of the night.

He shifted his hands, rubbing and pulling greedily at his other nipple.  His free hand rubbed roughly down his abdomen and he sucked in a sharp breath as he passed over the bruises, then groaned lowly, enjoying the sensation.  His fingers moved snake-like through the tangle of blond hair at his groin until they wrapped around the length of his limp sex.  He thickened slightly when he squeezed, imagining that it was Heyes' hand on him, not his own.

In his mind he could see Heyes, lying beside him, his hand reaching out to hold him.  He'd squeeze and pull, his fingers working the growing shaft like he was milking a cow…

Curry sighed and moaned softly as he pulled on his growing erection.  The hot water would make it hard to come, but it felt too good to give up.

While one hand moved from nipple to nipple, pulling, squeezing, and rubbing, the other stroked, pumped, and teased at his cock.  The water lapped at the sides of the tub, small waves of growing need.

Placing his feet against the cool porcelain, the Kid scooted down lower in the water.  Then, reaching past his semi-erect cock, he fondled his balls, pulling and squeezing on them while he watched his erection grow harder.  He could imagine the feel of Heyes' lips on his cock, licking, sucking, urging him to climax.  Sweat broke out on his upper lip and forehead and he bit down on his lower lip, wishing it was Heyes' teeth.

Abandoning his aching nipples, the Kid ran his hand down his side, over his hip and around the curve of his butt until the tip of his finger reached the small tight pucker of his ass.  He pressed forward until his finger slipped inside to just past the first knuckle.  He groaned and grabbed his erection, squeezing the exposed head as he wiggled his finger.  It was too much.

Pulling his finger free, he sat up.  _Damn, where the hell's Heyes anyway?_ he wondered.  He stood and reached for the large bath towel that hung on a rack.

Stepping out of the still warm water, he toweled himself dry, attacking his partial erection last.  It immediately grew harder.  He scowled at the randy appendage and shook his head.  There was just one thing to do…

He strode out of the alcove, coming to an abrupt stop when he reached the bedroom.  His eyes widened and his breath caught as he watched Heyes, who was kneeling in the center of the bed, lean forward, reach between his legs and rub oil onto and into his ass.

"Took you long enough," he said thickly.  "I was ready to come in there and drag you out here."

The Kid's gaze shifted from Heyes to his own now full erection, and back.  Behind the man, the pillows had been arranged so Curry could sit up and lean back against them and the wall.  Without a word he walked to the bed and climbed on, then scooted up against the pillows.  He leaned back, his eyes never leaving Heyes' back.

The ex-outlaw handed back a small bottle of oil and Curry wasted no time pouring out a little and rubbing it over his throbbing cock.  He returned the stopper, then leaned over and set the bottle on the nightstand.  When he rested back against the pillows again, Heyes said, "Lift your knees."

The Kid bent his knees, pressing his feet against the bed.

Heyes, on hands and knees, moved back toward him.  The man's hairy legs brushed against Curry's naked butt and he stopped.  Straightening on his knees, Heyes reached behind and pulled the cheeks of his ass apart, revealing the glistening, waiting pucker.

Curry grabbed his cock, pulled back his foreskin and held it steady as Heyes slowly lowered himself.  He moved the tip of his sex so it touched the tight pucker.  He heard Heyes take a deep breath and let it out, then felt the muscles relax slightly.  Using his hips, the Kid pressed up and felt the tip of his cock begin to enter the man.

Heyes met the gentle thrust, pushing down and capturing the crown.  He groaned and hissed softly, "Oh, yeah…"

Curry thrust his hips again, embedding himself a little deeper in the tight, hot hole.  Heyes groaned again, pushing down to meet the next thrust with equal force.

Reaching out, the Kid gripped Heyes' hips, pushing him down as he bucked upward again.  "God, yes," he breathed.

"Again," Heyes hissed, his head arching back.

Curry complied, thrusting harder this time while pushing down on the man's hips and finally impaling the dark-haired man on the full length of his cock.

"You're so tight," Curry moaned.  "So hot."

Heyes squeezed his muscles tighter still, drawing a sharp gasp from the Kid.  "You'll make me come," he warned.

"Hang on," Heyes said thickly as he slowly leaned forward so his elbows rested on the bed, his ass locked to Curry's groin.  He rocked his hips forward slightly, pulling free a couple of inches, then pushed back, pressing the erection back in.

Curry's head pressed back against the pillows, his fingers curling tightly into the flesh of Heyes' hips, causing the man to moan in pleasure.  The Kid closed his eyes, lost in the sensations that swept over his body.  When Heyes rocked forward he took a deep breath, and when the man rocked back, he thrust forward.

Both men moaned.

Heyes forced one hand between his legs and grabbed his cock, pumping himself as he rocked back and forth, setting a smooth tempo that the Kid matched with powerful, hard matching thrusts.  He knew neither of them could go much longer, but he was determined to extend their lovemaking as long as possible.  He rocked forward and stopped.

Curry whimpered and opened his eyes.  Heyes squeezed his muscles again, and the blond's eyes closed.  "Bastard," he hissed through clenched teeth.

Heyes sighed, "So close…"

The Kid was close as well, and he knew what Heyes wanted.  Taking a deep breath, he jerked his hips forward and upward, stabbing himself as deeply as possible into the tight passage.  His hands moved off the man's hips, urging him to straighten.  He rubbed his hands up Heyes' sides until he found the hard nipples and squeezed.

Heyes' back arched and he rocked his hips faster, harder, grinding his ass onto Curry's cock.  The Kid met the rhythm, bucking as hard as he could until he came.  Holding onto Heyes' chest, he emptied himself into the man.

The ex-outlaw leader reached down and grabbed the crown of his cock, forcing the foreskin back and squeezing hard, allowing himself to experience an organism without ejaculating.  He had more plans for the evening.

When Curry's fingers relaxed, Heyes leaned forward and rocked one last time, pulling himself free.  He crawled forward, then turned on the bed and joined the Kid, leaning back against the pillows, his erection still poking up like a flagpole.

"Your turn?" the Kid asked hopefully.

Heyes nodded.  Sitting up, he motioned for Curry to do the same.  The blond complied and Heyes grabbed two of the pillows.  He set them one on top of the other in the center of the bed, but closer to the foot.

The Kid pointed to himself and then the pillows, asking the silent question.  Heyes nodded.

Crawling to the pillows, Curry lowered himself down onto them so his ass was invitingly elevated and his flaccid cock hung down along the cushions.  He listened to Heyes grab the oil off the nightstand, then settle back onto the bed.  The slick smacking sounds of the man coating his cock sent a pulse of life through Curry's own.  Then a finger slipped into the crack of his ass, delivering a coat of the slippery substance.  That finger teased with tiny circles around the bud of his anus until Curry groaned and pushed back, demanding entry.

Heyes refused, though.  Instead he lightly, but rapidly tapped his fingertip against the sensitive opening, grinning when Curry's feet began to flutter in protest. Only then did he allowed his finger to sink in to the second knuckle.  He twisted.

The Kid groaned into the bedspread, his fingers curling into the material.  Heyes worked the already relaxed opening a little more, then drew out his finger.

"God… I'm hard again," Curry half-growled.

"Good," Heyes said, spreading the Kid's legs a little further apart and positioning himself between them.

Pulling Curry's cheeks apart, he held them open and positioned the tip of his cock against the well-prepared pucker.  "Push back," he told Curry.

The blond did as he was told, driving back, pushing back foreskin and forcing the head of Heyes' cock into his ass.  "Oh, God," he sighed.

"Next time I want you to do this to me," Heyes said softly, stroking his hands down Curry's back.  "But I want you to tie me down."

The image exploded in Curry's mind and he moaned and ground himself down further on Heyes' cock.  The ex-outlaw leader met the push with equal force, sliding in to the halfway mark.  Then he pulled back out so only the head of his cock was sheathed in the tight passage.  He leaned forward slightly, saying, "Then I want you to fuck me… like this."  He shoved forward, impaling his cock in Curry's ass.

"Yesss…" the Kid hissed, grinding his hips in small, tight circles.

Heyes, already close, knew he wouldn't last long.  Leaning over the Kid, he slid his hand across the man's lower belly, then grabbed the stiff cock, working that while he rode in and out of the hot sheath.  When he felt the first rush of semen squeeze out between his fingers, he came himself.

When the last shot of cream filled Curry's ass, Heyes pulled out and flopped down on the bed.

Curry pushed himself up so he was resting on his knees.  The satisfied expression on Heyes' face prompted a grin and he reached for the two pillows, tossing them at the man, who caught them and shoved them back into place at the head of the bed.

Curry maneuvered around and lay down next to his lover.  "Heyes, you have the worst timing."

"Oh?" the man replied, his eyebrows climbing.

"I just took a bath."

Heyes chuckled lowly, one finger gently tracing the outline of one of the bruises. "You're gonna be sore as hell tomorrow."

Curry snorted.  "And whose fault was that?"

"We needed the stake."  Heyes' gaze shifted from the bruises to the Kid's face.  "I didn't want you to get hurt."

"I know," Curry assured.  "But you're right."

"What?"

"I'm going to be sore tomorrow."

Heyes grinned.  "Guess I'll just have to hang around, maybe give you a rub to ease the pain."

"Hmm," the Kid said, appearing to carefully consider the idea.  "I think that might be a good idea…"

"Yeah," Heyes said, rolling off the bed and walking around to Curry's side.  He extended his hand as he said, "You never know what might… come up."

Curry accepted the proffered hand and allowed Heyes to help him stand.  "I have an idea or two."

"That all?" Heyes asked, leading them back to the alcove and a quick bath in the warm water.

"Trust me, Heyes.  It'll be more than enough."

"We'll see," the dark-haired man said.

The End


End file.
